


Finale Fix It

by Danzcoach24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzcoach24/pseuds/Danzcoach24
Summary: That finale gutted me and I had to try and make it better somehow. Clace deserved better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This was super hard for me to write. For one the finale gutted me. I personally found Clare’s ending disrespectful to the characters and to the fans. Also, as someone who had fought for the past year to save the show, I felt lied to and used. The show runners/writers/directors all promised us a love letter and that we would all be happy and I get that some liked the ending but they had to know that not all of us would. The other reason this was so hard to write was that, in my heart, the other characters are completely OOC but I honestly feel it’s what the show runners left us with! It appeared in the flash forward that everyone just threw up their hands and said “Oh Clary said if we did anything it could get worse....ok let’s do nothing!”.....leaving Jace to fight alone and grieve alone. Don’t even get me started on Simon telling him to move on! So I felt I had to write this with all them having acted that way. In the end it was cathartic for me. The ending still guts me and I hate it but at least now I have this in my head.
> 
> This is unbeta’d. Please read and review. I don’t own them I just needed to make myself feel better after the finale.

As Clary reached to touch the rune on his neck she smiled and Jace was sure he was going to come undone. For a year he had dreamed of her seeing him again, of her talking to him, touching him and it was finally happening. But all too soon her face started to change. She yanked her hand away from his collarbone and grabbed her head, hunching over as if in pain.

“Hey are you okay?”

“I don’t know.....my head....there are all of these images....memories?.....everything is jumbled....OW! Why is the alley swirling?”

With that Clary collapsed, unconscious, into Jace.

“Clary! CLARY!!!! No no NO....CLARY! Please wake up. This is my fault. I did this. Raziel take me! Take me!”

Not sure what to do Jace picked her up bridal style and started walking towards her apartment. For two hours he watched her sleep....all the while fighting with himself over whether or not he should leave and never come back. But he couldn’t leave her.....not like this....not ever. She saw him, she remembered him.....it had to mean something. He had to see his thru.

When she finally started to stir Jace could do nothing but hold his breath. As she opened her eyes she looked straight at him and for the second time that night he could see his Clary looking back at him.

“Hey stranger, why are you sitting over there?”

Jace sat there stone quiet....not sure what the appropriate response should be.

“Wait....where are.....this is my apartment....I live here....but you....I haven’t been able to.....how can I see you right now? Is this real? Are your real?”

Jace was up and heading towards her once she started to cry. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms as firmly around her as he could. 

“I’m here. This is real. I’m real. Shhh.....shhhh”

Clary’s faint sobs filled the room as Jace continued to sooth her. So lost in each other neither one of them noticed Jace’s runes lighting up or the fact that Clary’s runes were reappearing until Clary felt an all too familiar sting where her angelic rune used to be.

“Wait....by the angel...Jace look....my runes....they are back.”

“How....I don’t understand....”

“Jace, your eyes, they are gold.....did you...maybe you did it.....”

Before Clary could finish there was a bright flash of light and before them stood an angel.

“It was all of us my child. I am Michael....”

“Why, how? Raziel punished me.”

“Raziel can be bitter and temperamental at times. He thought your gifts were dangerous....”

“I only ever used them to help.....”

“I know my child. Raziel just needed some convincing.”

“And you did that? You convinced him to give Clary back her gifts?”

“Me, my other brothers and sisters and you Jace Herondale.”

“Me? How?”

“Your constant prayers....you look surprised. Did you think we could not hear you?”

“I don’t know.....I mean Raziel....he took her gifts away....took her away....I guess I figured I was being punished too.”

It was then that Clary looked at Jace again. She placed her hand on his check and moved their foreheads together.

“Why would you be punished too? It was me Raziel was angry with.”

“Clary I lost you....after everything....all we fought against....you were gone and I was alone....I thought this was my destiny because of what I did as the owl....”

“No one blames you for the deeds of the demon Lilith. You may not see us but the angels are always watching. Most feel you should be commended for all you have done for this world. Ithuriel spoke highly of both of you....”

“He died because of me.”

“Again, the actions of the Lilith are not your fault. You have both fought for this world....for all of its creatures and for that you are heroes. Your memories have been restored and your runes our back in place. I do apologize for the year that has past and there is nothing I can do to erase that for either of you. Just know time moves differently in all the realms. I came as soon as I could.”

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you doesn’t seem to cover it.”

“Live Clary. Continue to do good in this world. And you Jace...continue to fight for her and with her. The two of you together are a powerful tool for good.”

“Will I....am I.....what happens if I create a rune again?”

“Nothing....your are the creator Clary. No harm will come to you or anyone you love for doing what you are meant to do.”

And as quick as he had appeared he was gone. For a long time Clary and Jace just sat there....wrapped in each other’s arms as they tried to wrap their minds around what had just happened. It was Jace who finally broke the silence.

“You still smell the same.....”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes. In the beginning your scent was all over my room and yours. It was comforting like you were still here but after a few weeks your room was given away and your scent just faded away from my room. In so many ways that was worse then when I read your letter. It felt more permanent.”

“I’m so sorry Jace. He warned me.....I knew what I was doing when I killed Johnathan.....I never wanted to leave you....”

Jace shifted so that he could grab cup Clary’s face.

“It wasn’t your fault. You heard Michael, Raziel can be hasty. I never once thought you wanted to leave me. We had to stop Johnathan.....who knows how many he would have killed...you saved everyone...you are always saving everyone. It’s who you are. It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

“I love you too....even this past year....I knew something was missing....my heart....it felt incomplete....and it wasn’t these runes....the minute I saw you at the gallery...it was like my world snapped back into focus...I knew I loved you before a single memory or rune came back.”

Their lips came together in an instant and before long so did their bodies. 

After, as they cuddled in bed and sleep was threatening to take over it was a Clary who broke the comfortable silence. Lifting her head off his chest to look at him Clary asked.....

“How did you know where my apartment was?”

Jace, for maybe the first time ever, looked embarrassed.

“You’ve been keeping watch over me....that’s why you were at the gallery tonight.....all those times....all those times I felt like someone was watching me....I could never understand why I wasn’t scared....it’s because it was you....somewhere inside I knew it was you watching me.”

“I had to know you were ok. I was always glamoured. Even the times I tried to stay home. I couldn’t....you were out there and you were alone and I had to make sure you were safe.”

“My own personal heroooooo.....sorry I feel exhausted.....today was a lot.”

“Yeah me too. I’m just so scared that if I close my eyes I’ll wake up and find you gone again....like all of this was just some dream.”

“Jace Herondale I am never going to leave you again.”

They both smiled before readjusting themselves and happily falling asleep. 

It was hours later, the sun glowing brightly thru the window, that the pair were awakened by Jace’s phone. Jace groaned as he rolled over the stop the offensive sound.

“Who is it?”

“Better question is who is it not? I’ve got multiple messages from Alec, Izzy and Simon. They are worried I didn’t come back to the institute last night. I should call Izzy.”

Clary nodded as Jace left the bed to call his sister. 

“Jace, by the angel, where are you?”

“I’m fine Iz. It’s a long story though. I’ll be back later.”

“Jace what’s going on.....Alec said he feels different....are you really ok?”

“Yes Iz but let me go. I’ll see you later.”

“Jace wait...Jace...”

Jace could hear Izzy still talking but he hung up anyway as he headed back to bed.

“Do we have to get back to the institute?”

“No. Besides I’m not ready to share you yet.”

“I can definitely stay in bed a little longer but I can’t wait to see everyone again. I can’t imagine what the last year has been like for all of you trying to figure out how to get me back.”

“You’re back now....that’s all that matters.”

And then he kissed her. Last night had been a rush of emotions that at times made it feel like they could devour each other but now....now was about cherishing each other....about relearning each other’s bodies...they knew they had all the time in the world but they weren’t going to waste a single second. 

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. They made sandwiches and watched tv. They simply were Jace and Clary. Neither could remember the last time they were this happy. But as the sunlight died they both knew they would need to leave the cocoon they had created and head to the institute.

“Are you sure you are ready to see everyone?”

“Of course. They are my family.”

Jace smiled and Clary could swear he seemed a little sad but he quickly grabbed her hand and they headed out of her apartment. 

“You seem really quiet. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah...Yeah....I’m just taking it all in. I can’t believe I’m holding your hand again. I dreamed about this for so long. Clary I want you to know that I never gave up on you....on us.....when I wasn’t checking up on you I was in the library here and in Alicante. I prayed everyday you would come back.....my heart.....it was shattered and the only way I could get thru a day was to spend it trying to get you back.”

At some point while Jace was talking they had stopped and were now facing each other.

“Jace, I can’t imagine what hell this year was but I’m here now....everything you did brought us here. Michael said he heard your prayers. Your runes lite up as mine came back....I think you did that.....I think you brought my runes back....but no matter what.....you....our love.....brought me back. Our love is stronger than any bitter angel, or crazy brother....”

“Or power hungry father or evil demon....”

“Or anything that anyone will ever throw in our way again.”

With that they both smiled and continued walking. Clary could feel Jace tense as they approached the institute but he just turned to her and smiled as he opened the front door.

“Jace....where have you been. I can’t believe you hung up on me to......by the angel! Clary?! Jace what did you do? You know we can’t contact her....Raziel could punish her worse.....”

Clary stepped up to Isabelle and rolled up her sleeve....revealing her angelic rune.

“Relax Izzy. It’s ok. It’s me. I’m ok.”

“Your runes.....how?”

“It’s a long story. Can you call Alec and see if Magnus can portal them here....and maybe see if they can pick up Luke. I’m assuming Simon is here already.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Izzy rushed to hug Clary.

“I’m so happy your back Clary.”

“Iz we are going to go to your office and wait there.”

“Ok. I’m sure Magnus will get everyone here in no time.”

As they walked into Izzy’s office....the head of the institute office....Clary looked at Jace.

“Guess I missed some stuff while I was gone.”

“Yeah....um...let’s see....so ahhhh Iz is the head of the institute. She and Simon are still dating. He all but lives here now. Alec is the inquisitor so he and Magnus moved to Alicante.....where Magnus is the high warlock. And Luke works for Alec on a joint task force with downworlders which allows him and Maryse to basically travel the world.”

“Wow! I really did miss a lot. It’s amazing anyone had any time to search for a way to help me.”

Jace went to answer but was interrupted by the door opening and Simon speeding in.

“Oh my God Fray....it’s really you.”

And soon enough everyone else started to trickle in as well.

There were rounds of hugs before they all sat down to hear their story. When it was over the room was silent.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you what was going on but Johnathan was gone.....we had the wedding that night....I couldn’t bare to burden any of you with this. I know now that was a mistake. I lost a year because I couldn’t ask you guys for help. I’m so sorry you spent all this time trying to help me. Just know I’m forever grateful for everything you did.”

Everyone in the room seemed to move their eyes from Clary to Jace.

“What did you tell her Jace?”

“Nothing. I couldn’t....I don’t think it’s important Simon.”

“Tell me what, Jace.....Simon? What’s going on? You are freaking me out.”

Everyone was still staring at Jace.....whose jaw was tense.

“What? I’m not going to be the one to hurt her like that. She knows everything I did.”

“Hurt me....now I’m getting pissed. What is going on?!”

“Biscuit we are all so thrilled to have you back. It’s been terrible not having you here but your letter said to stay away or else we could make things worse. So......”

Magnus looked around the room hoping someone would help him explain.

“So what Magnus, so what.....what did you do? I don’t understand. Jace said he was always searching for an answer....I just assumed you were all helping him.....you were helping him, right?”

“Kiddo, we were too scared to do much. Raziel could have killed you on the spot. Your letter said.....we couldn’t take that chance....not with your life.....we couldn’t do anything....”

“You couldn’t do anything?! So what....you just went on living your life while Jace searched every book, followed every lead.....did any of you ever even check up on me?”

The silence around the room was deafening but what was worse was that none of them could make eye contact with Clary or Jace. To Clary it was like the air had been knocked out of her chest and she faltered, stepping backwards into Jace’s arms.

“Only Jace....for a year....it was only ever Jace I could feel....none of you.....I don’t....how could you? How could you leave me alone? Even worse, how could you not help Jace? You let him suffer with this alone? I don’t....”

“Clary, sweetie, we were all trying to protect you....your dad, my kids....all of us made ourselves be happy that you were safe.....”

“While Jace, suffered....did any of you try to help him?”

“We tried to make him stop Clary....we begged him to move on. I offered him a post in Alicante. He wouldn’t take it. He didn’t want our help.”

“Do you hear yourself Alec? What ever happened to ‘impossible just means try again’? You....I don’t know any of you anymore....maybe I never did.”

With that Clary bolted from the room. Luke went to go after her but Jace stopped him.

“No I’ll go....I don’t think she wants to see any of you right now.”

Jace wasn’t exactly sure where Clary would go but he had a good guess and as he opened the door to his room he saw Clary sitting on his bed. It took everything in him not to cry.....how many nights had he prayed to see her in here again.....to touch her her....and here she was but she needed him to be strong right now. It would do no good for them both to be in tears. 

“Hey. You ok?”

“No. How could they? I thought we were family? And they left you to deal with all of this on your own. Why? I don’t understand.”

“I wish I knew Clary. I wish I could make this better....but I don’t know how. People grieve in different ways. All I know was that I couldn’t just go on. I had to find a way.....I knew there had to be a way....I knew our story couldn’t end like that....you are my world Clary Fairchild and I knew I would move heaven and earth if I had to in order to get you back.”

Clary collapsed into his arms sobbing. Jace’s heart broke for her. She had saved the world countless times. She had saved their family even more and in the end none of them saved her. None of them even tried. Jace had been dealing with that betrayal for a year but to Clary it was still a fresh hurt. He rubbed her back and kissed her head until he heard her sobs stop and realized she had fallen asleep. Carefully he scooped her up in his arms and rearranged her on his bed and under the covers. He moved around to the other side and gently stretched out next to her, staring at her and praying she could find some peace with what had happened. 

It was only a knock at his door that caused him to look away. Jace got up and opened the door a crack to find Simon on the other side.

“She’s sleeping.”

“Oh....um....ok....can I....can I talk to you for a minute?”

Jace sighed, looked back at Clary’s sleeping form, and went out into the hallway with Simon.

“I can’t believe you really did it. You got he back.”

“We did it.”

“I didn’t do....”

“Not me and you Simon....me and Clary....we did it....our love did it....the strength of that women’s character did it.”

“And to think I told you to move on just yesterday....”

With that the bedroom door swung open.

“You told him what Simon?!”

“Clary I....it was so hard to see him like that.....I just thought you would want....that maybe he could go out....meet people....I never dreamed we would get you back....”

“Simon you have been dating Izzy for a year now.....you have known about the shadow world even longer. Shadowhunters love once and it’s forever. I get that you were thinking like a mundane but to tell him to move on is probably the most insensitive thing you could have ever said to him.”

Simon stepped back dropping his head in shame.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make your pain any worse.”

Clary and Jace just stared at him and eventually Simon simply walked away. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“Ok. We can go back to your apartment. Let me just pack some stuff.”

“Jace I don’t know when or if I will ever want to come back here....”

“I know. It’s ok. You are my home Clary. Wherever you go I go.”

And go they did. For the next year Jace and Clary travelled the world. They went back to Paris and Prague. They visited London and Brussels. They went to California and Alaska. 

They would touch base with their friends. Send pictures of their adventures but what they discovered was they were each other’s family....and they were happiest when it was just the two of them. 

They spoke of going back to New York eventually of trying to mend the riff that had been carved by their friend’s inactions but it was always a far off plan....a plan for another week or month. For now it was Clary and Jace’s turn to be selfish and with each day their love....the love that had proven more powerful than even the angels....grew stronger. Nothing would come between them ever again and they would never take for granted the sacrifices that each had made for the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant’t let this go. One week later and the finale still makes me mad. When I’m mad I write so here is a continuation of the life I created for Clace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be more chapters at some point. I feel like there are a lot of stories I could pursue. I’m super happy I could add Tessa into my Clace world. She is one of my favorite TMI Universe characters. Again, it’s hard for me to write non-Clace characters like this because in my heart this is very OOC for them but with how that flash forward was presented in the finale I don’t see those versions of them any other way. They did nothing. They took Clary’s warning and gave up (which is honestly my biggest problem with the finale....talk about character assassination!).

It was a little over a year before either of them seriously started to think about settling down in one place and another few months before Clary mentioned it to Jace.

“I’ve been thinking about the same thing Clary. Where would you want to go?”

“I really don’t know. London is great....I love that your family has a legacy here. Paris is so beautiful. Robert is in LA with Max or we could go back to New York....”

“Would you want to go back to New York?”

“Going back to New York would probably be the easiest. We know the city. We know the institute. We have fa......friends there....but......”

“But it’s not the same anymore.....not after everything that happened.”

Clary smiled sadly at Jace. It would never cease to amaze her how much this man knew her.

“Yeah.”

“We could go there for a visit and see how it feels?”

“Maybe that’s the best idea. We haven’t been back since.....since everything....and we don’t have to spend every second at the institute. It’s New York City I am sure we could find something to do.”

“And we could leave it open ended. We can stay for a day or a week, whatever we are most comfortable with.”

Clary smiled more brightly now as she leaned over to kiss Jace before readjusting her self on the bed.

“I’ll call Izzy in the morning.”

“I love you Jace.”

“I love you too.”

Neither slept well that night. The weight of the semi-decision they made weighed heavily on their minds. In the morning Clary busied herself with a art piece she had been working on while Jace called the New York Institute. 

“Isabelle Lightwood.”

“Hey Izzy it’s Jace.”

“Jace! By the angel! I haven’t heard from you in forever. Where are you calling me from I don’t recognize this number.”

“Yeah. Clary and I got new phones a few months ago.”

He conveniently left our that they changed their numbers because of everyone’s incessant messages asking them to come home and their feeble attempts at apologizing.

“Oh. Well it’s great to hear from you. How is everything? How’s Clary? What new adventure are the two of you off too now?”

“Everything is good here. I’m actually calling because Clary and I were thinking about coming to New York for......”

“Really? You are coming home? This is amazing! Your room is still here. I can make sure it’s cleaned and ready for you. Oh I can’t wait to tell everyone....”

“Iz.....”

“......we have missed you guys so much. Simon is going to be.....”

“....Izzy.....”

“.....And Alec, oh I’ll have to let Alec know. He has really missed you......”

“....Isabelle!”

Jace yelling her first name got her to stop rambling.

“Sorry I’m just really excited you guys are finally coming back home.”

“That’s the thing Iz, this isn’t a move back to New York, it’s just a visit.”

“Oh.....well that’s great too. We have all missed you guys so much. When are you planning to get here? I’ll make sure your room is all set.”

“Clary and I are actually going to stay in a hotel.....do some mundane New York stuff, you know?”

“Sure. Sure. Ok. Well your room is always here for you if you get bored or whatever.”

“Thanks Iz.”

“So when do you guys get here?”

“Next week. I’ll email you all the details. Will you let everyone else know?”

“Sure Jace. Hey is Clary around? I would love to talk to her.”

Jace looked over at Clary and pointed to the phone. Clary shook her head and went back to her work.

“Um no sorry Iz. She is in the middle of something. I’ll let her know you said hi.”

There was a moment of silence on the phone. 

“Yeah. Ok. I’ll see you guys soon.”

“Great. Thanks Iz.”

As Jace hung up the phone he walked over to Clary and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Izzy says hi.”

Clary simply rested her head against his shoulder.

“We’re doing the right thing....going to New York....right?”

“I don’t know. But it’s just a short trip......nothing permanent needs to come from it.”

“Does Izzy know that? I could hear her excitement all the way over here when you first told her.”

“She was less excited when I told her we were just visiting and that we are going to stay at a hotel.”

For a long while the two just held each other. Lost in the memories of their lives before and the happiness they had found since. 

“Jace, what do you think it will be like......to be back there.....to be with everyone again?”

“I don’t know. I guess we will figure it all out once we are there.”

*******************

When they had first spent time at the London institute they had met a warlock named Tessa Gray. They had hit it off with her from the start. It was after a few weeks that Tessa told them she was Jace’s great-great-great grandmother. While a shock at first the had already grown to love Tessa and finding out she was family only served to strengthen that bond. As they had continued their adventures around the world they kept in contact with her. When she heard they were headed to New York she asked if she could come by before they left. 

As she came thru the portal Jace was waiting to greet her.

“It’s so good to see you Tessa.”

“You too Jace. I thought you said Clary was going with you. Where is she?”

“She ran to the local art store to grab some more supplies. She should be back soon.”

“Oh good. I have gifts for both of you.”

“Gifts? Tessa it’s just a short trip.”

“I know but it sounded like you both wanted to settle down in one place....one institute....was I wrong?”

“No. We just don’t know where yet. We love it here in a London but we could also go to LA or Paris or even New York. We both want to see how it feels being back there first thou.”

“As you should. Actually I’m glad it’s just you here right now. I wasn’t sure if I wanted Clary to see my gift to you......don’t look at me like that it’s nothing bad....it’s just...l”

Tessa reached into her bag and pulled out a ring box.

“Here....”

Jace took the box and opened it. Inside he found a ring with a single pearl in the center.

“Tessa it’s beautiful but I don’t think it’s my size.”

Tessa reached a hand to touch Jace’s face.

“My sweet boy. It’s not for you. It’s for Clary....for you to give her when you propose.”

“I haven’t th.....I don’t kn.....”

Jace sighed as he looked up at Tessa.

“I want to I just don’t know how.”

“Well is there any particular place that is special for the two of you? Once a year I met a friend at a bridge that holds meaning to us.....”

Tessa seemed to drift off into a memory for a second but just as quickly she continued talking.

“You met in New York.....maybe a place there?”

“There are a few. I’ll have to think about it. But Tessa, how did you know? I haven’t told anyone.”

“I’ve lived long enough to know these things Jace. You and Clary are perfect for each other and if you are going to settle down in one place it’s probably time to make other things official as well.”

Jace nodded as he took the ring out of the box.

“The pearl is from a bracelet Will had made for me after our wedding and if you look in the sides of it.....”

“A F and a H....”

“Fairchild and Herondale.”

“Tessa this is beautiful. I love it Clary will too....”

“What am I going to love?”

Jace looked at Tessa who simply waved her hand. Suddenly the box and ring that were in his hands were now firmly in his jacket pocket.”

“I have a gift for you Clary.”

“Tessa you didn’t have to do that.”

Clary walked over to give the warlock a hug.

“I know but I thought you may like this and I wasn’t sure if you had your own anymore....after everything that happened.”

Tessa reached back into her bag and pulled out a wrapped package. Clary took it and carefully began to unravel the ribbon and paper.

“It’s my Shadowhunter Codex.”

“Tessa this is amazing. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Now the two of you should get moving. Let me know how things are going and when you get back we will grab dinner.”

“Sounds good. Thank you again for the codex. I will treasure it.”

‘I know you will....that’s why I gave it to you.”

“Thank you Tessa. I’ll fire message you once we get to the hotel.”

The three hugged and soon after Tessa portaled herself home.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah let me just pack the book in my bag.......institute first, right?”

“Well I don’t think it would look very mundane if we portaled into the hotel lobby.”

“True.....ok. Let’s do this.”

And hand in hand they headed back to New York.

***********

When they arrived at the institute Alec and Isabelle were waiting to greet them.

“Finally. We were starting to think you guys weren’t coming. Since when are you two ever late?”

“We haven’t been on a schedule for over a year Alec. Clary and I met a friend before leaving.”

“All that matters is that you are here now. We’ve missed you guys so much.”

Izzy went to hug Clary, whose initial reaction was to take a step back, but Clary was able to school herself and accept the hug.

Alec simply offered his hand to Jace and the parabatai enchanted an awkward hand shake.

“So we were thinking dinner in Alicante. Magnus and Alec moved their whole apartment there and you should see all the work that’s been done since the attack. It’s even more beautiful than before.”

“That sounds good. I think Clary and I are going to check into the hotel first and we will meet you guys there.”

Izzy looked disappointed but smiled none the less.

“Oh. Ok. I guess we have plenty of time to catch up. 7 o’clock, ok?”

“Sounds good. See you guys later.”

And with that Jace turned to Clary and the two walked out of the institute hand in hand leaving Alec and Izzy staring awkwardly at their retreating forms.

**********

In the week since they arrived Clary and Jace had managed to revisit some of their favorite places in the city and even go to a few new ones but still nothing here felt right anymore and they both knew it. One night as they lay wrapped around each other in bed Clary voiced her concerns.

“This isn’t home anymore, is it?”

“No. I don’t think so. I mean I’m happy as long as I’m with you. I told you once you are my home and I meant it but as far as places go.....I don’t feel comfortable here anymore.”

“Me too. I had three different lives here.....all those memories.....and yet the only things that make me smile are things I experience with you.”

“We could continue to adventure around.....”

“What about London? I really do love it there. We have friends there....family too. Some of the happiest times since I came back have been there.”

“I do feel settled when we are there.....at peace. They have been short staffed since Johnathan’s attack....I’m sure Alec can get us a transfer there.”

“Are you ok asking him that or do you want me with you?”

“I can ask....I’ve been avoiding him enough. It will be good for us to talk....just the two of us.”

“I should probably talk to Izzy too and Simon.....I don’t think I can do them together thou....it’s a lot.”

“Whatever you need to do, do. You have my support. No matter what.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

**************

“You and Clary want to transfer to the London Institute? I thought this trip....I thought you guys were coming home?”

“Alec, this isn’t home anymore.....you must feel that from me?”

“I can feel that your uneasy here. I just thought it was because you been away for so long. But Jace this is always going to be your home. Izzy is here. So are Luke and Mom. Magnus and I are here almost as much as we are in Alicante.”

“Alec I need you to really listen to me. Clary and I have talked about this. We don’t want to be based here. We are very happy in London. There are no bad memories there. We have family and friends there too. We trust them to have our backs.”

“And you don’t trust us anymore? That’s what you are saying, isn’t it? I’m your parabatai Jace don’t lie to me.”

“What do you want me to say? You want me to say that I can still feel the sting of betrayal? Of course I do! I did everything I could to help Clary and none of you helped.”

“Jace we did what we thought was best. Clary’s letter said.....”

“I know what it said Alec and I also know everything we did....Clary did...to get Magnus back and I never once tried to stop you or told you to move on.”

“We didn’t mean.....”

“Please don’t. I can’t hear anymore excuses or apologies. It’s been a never ending stream of them for a year and a half. And besides I don’t need one...Clary does. In the end it was how you all betrayed her that was the worst of it. She saved all of us how many times? Saved the world how many times? And every one of you just sat back and let her loose her whole life. A life she fought for. She still has nightmares, you know. She doesn’t like to tell me but I know. Even when she isn’t thrashing around in her sleep....I can still see it when she wakes up. But that’s the easy part....the worst is when she will be talking and she will start in on something that happened when she forgot us....that look...the look she gets on her face....it’s worse than any demon bite or venom. Those memories gut her because she remembers how lost she felt then and she knows how lost I was too. She feels robbed of that time....we both do. I can’t chase those away for her. I can’t hold her until the nightmare ends or tell her it was just a dream.....because it wasn’t. She lived it.....I lived it and by the grace of the angels and the power of our love we survived it and are together now. We are building a life but that life can’t be here....neither one of us wants it to be here.”

Alec hung his head. How do you apologize for going against everything you have ever stood for? How do you defend giving up on someone that never gave up on you? When he finally looked up he had tears in his eyes.

“I’ll put in the transfer papers. The London institute will be lucky to have you. Do you want me to tell Izzy?”

“Thank you but no Clary is talking to her now.”

*********

“It’s so great having you guys back....especially you Clary. I’ve missed having another girl around. When do you think you guys will move back in here? A lot of your stuff was already in Jace’s room, so it’s all there still. Any stuff that was left in your old room we put in storage. I can ask Underhill to grab it if you want..”

“I don’t need any of that stuff.”

“Good idea! Out with the old and in with the new......oh we could go shopping. Jace’s room is such a boys room we can girly it up!”

“I have everything I need in a London.”

“Oh ok. I guess you are just going to portal over there and pack it up.....doesn’t mean we can’t still go shopping....there is a new store I think you will...”

“Izzy, I’m not going to pack up my stuff in London. Jace and I aren’t moving back here. We are going to stay in London.”

Suddenly the room filled with silence. 

“But I thought this trip meant.....I thought you guys were ready to come back to the institute?”

“We are. Just not this institute. We are going to ask for a transfer to the one in London.”

“Why didn’t you just say that before you came here?”

“We didn’t know for sure we wanted to come back here and see how it felt.”

“And so what you came here and all of a sudden hate New York?”

“Izzy it’s not about hating or liking a place. London feels like home. New York just doesn’t.....not anymore.....not after.....”

“After we abandoned you. Clary I don’t know how many times any of us can apologize to you. We were scared if we tried anything Raziel....”

“Would make it worse....I know. You have all told me that more times than I care to count but it’s not about me Isabelle. I can’t forgive what you did to Jace.....”

“Clary....”

“No....don’t....I need to say this because god knows Jace never will. You abandoned him...you all did...you left him to fight for me on his own. How could you? He is your brother. How many times had he fought for you....protected you? I know what my letter said Iz....I remember writing the damn thing.....but I also remember thinking that it would all work out because my family would fight for me because that’s what we did for each other....I know that’s what Jace and I always did for all of you. And I also remember thinking that I would be fine alone with no memories but that Jace would have all of you to help him deal with the pain of his. To wake up and find out you guys did nothing.....that it was all Jace.....You betrayed him Izzy...you all did. And what’s worse is it still haunts him. In the beginning every time I left his side he would get this look of absolute terror on his face....like if he let me out of his sight I would disappear again. Even now, I wake up in the morning to find him staring at me....dark circles under his eyes.....and I know what he is thinking....I know he barely slept....I can feel it.....he is still scared he is going to loose me again. And it’s partially my fault....I should have told him what was going on.......but some of the blame is on all of you. His family abandoned him when he needed them most. And being here has made all of that worse. We have found a peace in London that we just don’t have here and we are going to hold onto that peace with everything we have because we have earned it. I’m sorry if you can’t understand that.”

“I....Clary....I guess I just thought that with some time away you guys could find peace with what had happened here. That you would come back and everything would be as it was. It’s never going to be that way again, is it?”

“No Izzy it’s not. We all made choices. Now we have to live with them.”

Isabelle nodded her head and went to look out the window.

“When are you going to tell Alec and Simon?”

“Jace portaled to Alicante this morning to talk to Alec. I wanted to talk to you first in case the transfer came to your desk before I could tell you. Simon is next.”

**********

As she left Izzy’s office she sent Simon a quick text to meet her in the gardens. Ten minutes later Simon was walking towards her. 

“Fray! You should have come to the training room and caught a glimpse of my new skills. I think your boyfriend will find that I have greatly improved.”

“I’m sure they are amazing Simon. Jace said you were doing really well before we left.”

“A compliment from the famous Jace Herondale....I’ll take it!”

“So what’s up?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Sounds ominous......and from the look on your face....it is.”

“Jace and I have put in for a transfer to the London Institute.”

“Oh. I guess I thought your trip here was going to turn into something more permanent. I thought you guys were ready to come home.”

“That’s the thing Simon. This isn’t home anymore....not for me and not for Jace. London is an amazing place and we’ve found people there....a support system....we are really happy there.”

Simon seemed to ponder what she said before solemnly looking at her.

“You are still angry with us....with me.....we used to be your support system...before everything happened. I hope you know I really do wish we would have done things differently....that we had fought along side Jace to get you back. We should have known....I should have known that your love could conquer anything....I mean it had already conquered a demonic rune and death. I’m so so.....”

“Please don’t say it Simon. You have apologized....you have all apologized repeatedly. I know you are all sorry....I really do....but that doesn’t change what happened....neither of us is mad at you guys....it’s more....our relationships with all of you are forever changed because of what happened....words were never going to erase all the trust that was lost. To be a good shadowhunter you have to trust the team around you....Jace and I trust the team in London....so right now that’s where we belong.”

Simon nodded his head....letting Clary’s words sink in.

“I’m really glad that you and Jace are finally happy....that you are ready to settle down in one place. You both deserve it. You guys have always been at your best when you are together.”

Clary smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

“Thanks Simon. That means a lot.”

“Maybe once you guys are settled Izzy and I can come for a visit?”  
“Yeah. I would like that. I could introduce you to Tessa. She is really amazing. She has become something of a mom to me and Jace. It’s been really good for both of us.”

“I would like that. You just let me know when you guys are ready for us.”

“Will do.”

**********

It was about an hour later that Clary found Jace in his old room.

“Hey what are you doing in here?”

“Just looking....seeing if I wanted to take anything back to London.”

“And....”

‘No. All of this stuff feels like a different lifetime. I got you....after that everything else is just stuff.”

Clary walked over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Good thing I feel the same way.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

For a long while they just looked at each other. Happy in each other’s arms. Confident in the decision they had made.

“How did it go with Alec?”

“Ok, I guess. He thought we were staying....tried to convince me to....but in the end he agreed to the transfer. How about Izzy and Simon?”

“They too thought we were going to stay. Simon understood a little better than Izzy.....”

“Iz always wanted a sister.”

“I tried to explain why that can’t happen now. At the end I don’t know if she understood but she accepted that this is the way things are now. Simon...even thou he is upset...he is happy for us. I did sort of agreed to invite him and Izzy over once we are settled.”

“That’s fine.....that’s good....I want things to get better between all of us. They will always be our family.....but right now....”

“Right now we focus on us and our life in a London.”

“Exactly.”

“I grabbed our stuff from the hotel so we can head home whenever you are ready.”

“Home...I like that....it feels right.”

“It feels perfect.”

They kissed and soon after Clary opened a portal. Hand in hand the young couple stepped thru and into their new life in London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were the hardest conversations for me.....Luke and Maryse....their parents. How do you explain to your kids that you gave up on them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next part. It gives me great joy to give Clace a happy life after that finale. I was even to throw in some book stuff and one line I have used many times in my writing. Please read and review.

While the London Institute hadn’t been hit by Johnathan many had been portaled to other cities to help fight and most never returned. As a result many of the shadowhunters based there were transplants from other cities just like Clary and Jace and it made their move even easier. They were happy in London. They made friends and were quickly bonding with the team they had at the institute. With time to breath both had come to the conclusion that they needed to find some help in dealing with the traumas that had befallen them in the past. It was Tessa who suggested a therapist, who just happened to be a warlock.

It felt good to talk to someone completely unconnected to them about their past. Sometimes they would go together, sometimes, when Clary’s dreams would get too much or Jace’s fear of loosing her would get too overwhelming, they would go separately. But either way they always felt a little better when they left and slowly but surely both Jace and Clary began to ease away the pain that had settled around their hearts. Leaving Jace with only one worry.....how to propose to Clary.

Ever since Tessa had given him the ring it had felt as if it was burning a whole in Jace’s pocket. He needed to find the perfect place, the perfect time but nothing had felt right yet. He had thought he would find a place when they were in New York but after talking to his therapist he realized that in his mind New York still represents the pain he felt when he lost Clary....every memory there is still tainted by that lose...and that it was going to take time for the sting of those bad memories to ease enough to let the good memories be simply that....good. He got rid of the box....because there was no way Clary wasn’t going to see or feel that....and so now the ring sits in the jackets inside pocket just waiting for Jace to pull it out.

“Jace you will know when the time is right.”

“I know Tessa. I just.....she deserves a perfect proposal....we’ve lost so much time.....I want her to have this one absolutely perfect memory.”

“Oh Jace. Have you seen the way that girl looks at you? Every moment she has with you is perfect. I can’t imagine some of the things you have been thru but you are here now and I can see you both get happier with each passing day.”

Jace nodded as he looked down at his hands. 

“You know the first time I told her I loved her I was dying.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me....not with you two.”

Both laughed and an awkward silence filled the room.

“Is something else bothering you?”

Jace looked back up at Tessa with worried eyes.

“Jace, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know. It’s just...the thing is....I want to do this right....not just the actual proposal...all of it.”

Tessa nodded, nudging him to continue.

“I guess....before....when we were together before she lost her memories I always assumed I would ask her dad for her hand, you know?”

“You mean Luke.”

“Yeah. In every way that counts he is her dad. He raised her and she started calling him dad...at least before...now...now it’s more strained....it’s like she actively avoids calling him anything.”

“You have both told me on multiple occasions that you are still struggling to forgive them for how they handled everything but also how you both want to move forward with them....maybe this could be a way to do that with a Luke.....and maybe Maryse too?”

Silence filled the room once again, but this time is was comfortable. Tessa could see Jace thinking about her suggestion.

“Clary and I have been talking about inviting them over for dinner. I could do it then. But....Tessa would you join us? I would like for them to get to know you.”

“I would love to.”

xxxx

A week later Jace found himself greeting Luke as he arrived in London.

“Hi Luke it’s good to see you.”

“You too Jace. Where is Clary?”

“She is finishing up a debrief. In the meantime I can show you around. Have you been to this institute?”

“Once when I was younger, but I would love to see it now.”

As Jace walked Luke around the building the ring in his pocket seemed to get heavier and heavier. It was once they were in the library that Jace finally broke.

“Um Luke can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure. What’s up? Is everything ok?”

“Yeah. Let’s sit down.”

Jace motioned for Luke to take a seat.

“Jace I’ve never known you to look this nervous. Are you sure everything is ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m sorry. I have had this speech planned for so long but now that you are here.....I love Clary more than I ever thought possible. This last year and a half with her has been the happiest time of my life and I thank the angels everyday that we have had this time. With everything we have gone thru I know that no day is promised so I make sure the cherish every one of them. Now that we are settled in London I am hoping....I would like.....I going to ask Clary to marry with and I would like to ask for your permission.”

“Jace I can’t imagine a better man for Clary. I have watched the two of you fight for every happiness you have. I know you only knew Jocelyn briefly but I know, once she found out the truth, she would have loved you and she would have loved you being with Clary. But I don’t think you need my permission. My relationship with Clary has definitely been stained since she came back....and that’s my fault. I should have helped you. I should have fought for her. I spent so much time over the last year and half trying to figure out why I didn’t and I still don’t have a good answer.”

“I know that but after everything Clary deserves this one perfect thing so thank you for your permission. As far as everything else.....both Clary and I needed this time to just be us but neither of us wants the strain between us and everyone else to be permanent. It’s just going to take time.”

“Time I can take as long as it comes with hope. Now when are you planning to purpose?”

xxxx

It’s was about an hour later that Clary met up with Jace and Luke, Maryse in toe.

“Have you guys been waiting long?”

“No. Did the debrief go ok?”

“Yeah just the usual but I’m starving are we ready to eat?”

“Yeah Tessa said she would meet us at the restaurant.”

As the four adults headed out neither Clary nor Jace saw the look of concern that last between Luke and Maryse.

xxxx

Dinner had gone great. Clary and Jace caught their parents up on their life in London, Luke filled them in on the joint task force he had been working with, Maryse told of her own adventures while Luke worked and Tessa would speak of how well Jace and Clary had fit in there and told them all stories about her husband and son that reminded her of Jace. It felt normal and light. For the first time since Clary had woken up both she and Jace felt like their hope of making things better with their family and friends back in New York was actually possible. As dinner was wrapping up Jace mentioned a place he wanted to show Maryse after dinner and after saying their goodbyes to Tessa they headed out leaving both Clary and Jace some alone time with their parent.

“How did you find this book store Jace?”

“Tessa knew about it. When I told her you guys were coming for a visit she suggested I take you here.”

“Ah, Tessa.”

“Yeah obviously being immortal she really knows the city. It’s been so great having her around to show us places that were important to her, her husband and her children. I feel a connection to the Herondale family I thought I lost after Imogen.....”

“Imogen loved you very much Jace. I know she wouldn’t blame you for what happened.”

“I know. I’ve actually been talking to a therapist....a warlock therapist....since we settled here. It’s been really amazing.”

“Wow. I’m glad you sought that out.....”

“It wasn’t really me....I mean I wanted to talk to someone....but it was Tessa who referred the doctor.”

“Ah, Tessa.”

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“The ‘ah Tessa’ thing.”

Maryse took a deep breath before turning to her son.

“I’m just worried....and maybe a little jealous. Tessa seems to have a huge role in your life now....a life I haven’t really been a part of, but what do we really know about her?”

“Maryse she is my family. The only family I have left.....”

“You have all of us Jace.....I understood when you and Clary needed to get away and travel, I did. I can even understand feeling like you needed to start over in a new place. But I never thought you would replace us....me”

“Maryse I’m not replacing you or anyone. You are always going to be my mom. You raised me and, as difficult as I am sure I was, you loved me. Nothing changes that. But you are right Clary and I needed to get away from New York....there are just too many bad memories there. We are happy here and part of that has been Tessa....she is a connection to my family.....my Herondale family.....I never thought I would have but mostly our happiness has come from just being together and being able to breath. No one here owes us anything or feels this constant need to make sure we are ok or that we know how sorry they are. We can breath here.”

“Jace, none of us meant to suffocate you. We just miss you....we miss you both.”

“I know Maryse but we both needed time to heal. That year she was gone....it was like I was drowning and the only relief I had was trying to find a way to get her back but none of you helped....you all tried to get me to stop. Like I ever could?! And I know you are all sorry about that and I know so much of your inaction was driven by fear but it hurt me....during a time I was already hurting. I needed love then and all it felt like was more rejection. I’m trying to move forward, that’s what the trip to New York was about and this dinner, but it’s not going to happen over night. And I’m not about to uproot all the happiness we have found here just so all of you can feel better.”

“I would never ask you to do that. I can see how happy both of you are. I don’t know if I have ever heard you laugh the way you were at dinner. I would never want to take that away from you. I wish I could take all the bad stuff back. I wish I had fought with you to get Clary back....I should have....I’m your mother. There is no excuse for what I did...or didn’t do. But I want to make things better so you just tell me what I need to do to do that and it’s done.”

“Just being here is helping. And coming back for our wedding...that would help....”

“What?! By the angel! When?! How could you not say anything at dinner? Wait I didn’t see a ring on Clary’s finger....do you need a ring? Robert can probably find a female Herondale ring or anything you want....”

“Woooo slow down. I didn’t propose yet. I actually just asked Luke this afternoon for her hand.”

“Oh baby. That’s so amazing, I know she will say yes. But do you need a ring? Is that why you haven’t asked yet?”

“No. I actually have one. Tessa took a pearl from a bracelet her husband had made for her....”

Jace pulled the ring out of his pocket to show Maryse.

“And on the sides....”

“H and F. It’s beautiful Jace. Clary will love it.”

“I think so too. Now I just need to ask her.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“The perfect moment.”

“Sweetie any moment is going to be perfect to her because it’s you proposing.”

“You sound like Tessa.”

“Well you keep saying she is amazing so it make sense we think alike.”

Both Maryse and Jace smiled brightly at each other before Jace leaned down and hugged her. It was a first step to rebuilding what had been broken and Maryse could not remember the last time she was this happy. She prayed that whatever conversation Luke was having with Clary was going as well.

xxxxx

“You and Jace seem to be settling in nicely.”

“Yeah. We really do love it here. I’m glad you guys can visit thou.”

“It helps that Maryse has a warlock son in law. Makes the distance between New York and London not so bad. I do wish you guys were closer thou.”

“I know. Maybe someday but not now. This really does feel like home, the team we have at the institute is great and having Tessa around has been such a blessing.”

“You and Jace both seem really close to her.”

“We are. She is family. I mean she is blood to Jace but even with me....she knew mom. She did my blessing when I was born. I love having that small connection to mom.”

“You have me you know.”

“I know Luke. It’s just been hard since I woke up.....I don’t know how to rectify the dad who raised me, the dad who hold up in a motel room trying to prove I wasn’t dead with the man who did nothing when I lost my memory. I’m sorry but that’s the truth. I just don’t understand.”

“Clary I wish I had a good answer...hell I wish I had any answer. The best I can do is that I was paralyzed by fear. I know that doesn’t make up for it but I have really thought about all of this and that’s all I can come up with. I know that’s hard to understand after everything that had happened before and......after Jace did so much to get you back......”

“Jace loves me more than anything. We love once and it’s forever. There was no other option for him. I just wish you all would have helped him. I understand fear. I was scared every second a rune disappeared. I get that you thought if you approached me Raziel would make things worse. But to not sit in the library with him, to not help him go thru all the books......or just asking other warlocks for their thoughts....did you really all think Raziel was paying that much attention to all of you....did you really think doing nothing was the only way to keep me safe? I have seen us do amazing things because we love each other. But when it came to me and Jace.....you all did nothing. I still have nightmares. Jace thinks they are of Raziel or Johnathan....and sometimes, especially in the beginning, they were....but now more and more often they are about Jace. Him as an old man sitting in the library still looking for a way to save me. Him at the art show except this time I don’t see him....the worst of them are the ones where he goes to our family for help and they do nothing...they act like he is not there, so busy with their own lives they have forgotten about poor Jace who could never get over loosing his girlfriend. I know what you all did or didn’t do but Jace.....he lived it. When we went to visit New York we walked around one night...We ended up at a few of the places I would go to when I couldn’t remember....and at every one I could see he had been there too....every single one....and the look on his face remembering how I couldn’t see him.....I once watched him die and even that didn’t compare to how much that face guts me. For a long time I have blamed myself for so much of it. The therapist Tessa recommended has really helped me work thru that guilt and also just spending time with Jace....free of the old memories and reminders....we know how lucky we are and we try not waste time dwelling on the past. We both want things between all of us to get better....it’s important to both of us. But we also need you guys to accept that things are different now. I don’t know that New York will ever be home again and we are ok with that.....so you guys have to be ok with that.”

“Clary all I want....all I have ever wanted....is for you to be happy. Seeing you at dinner tonight....how in sync you and Jace are.....how light you both look....so easy to laugh, so easy to touch each other....I’d be a fool not to see how happy you are and if this place is one of the reasons for that happiness then I will just have to ask Magnus if he has a frequent portal plan.”

Both then laughed, a bit of tension leaving both of them.

“Thanks....dad. That means a lot.”

“Hearing you call me dad means more.”

As the they hugged Jace and Maryse entered the room and as Clary looked upon them she could see that, they too, looked like they had a good talk. The hope Clary had that they would find a way to a new normal with their family grew stronger. It was going to take time, but as long as everyone was open and honest she knew it would happen.

Soon after Clary and Jace said goodbye with promises of more visits and declarations of love. As the portal closed Clary turned in Jace’s arms to face him.

“Well that went really well.”

“Yeah. It was good to talk to Maryse. She seemed to have a little jealousy about Tessa which, don’t tell her, I found amusing, but all in all we talked some stuff out and it was cathartic.”

“Same with me and Luke. I am really happy we asked them to visit. It was perfect.”

Clary leaned up to kiss Jace and as she pulled away she felt him kneel in front of her. When she looked down at him he was holding a ring.

“Clary Fairchild. I have loved you from the minute I met you. You turned my life upside down in the best way possible and I will never get tired of waking up with you in my arms. When you were gone a piece of me was missing but then a miracle happened and you could see me and everything in my life snapped back into focus. It’s like every time I think I’m missing a piece of me you give it back because, Clary, you are the only thing in this world that makes me complete. I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment to do this....to make this so perfect you will always remember but just now standing with you in my arms I realized no moment of my day is as perfect as when I’m holding you. So Clary Fairchild would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Tears were streaming down Clary’s face as she looked down at Jace but what he would always remember was the mega watt smile that was on her face too. Without saying a word Clary grabbed Jace’s face and kissed him falling down into his body until they were tangled up together on the floor. They kissed until the needed air and then rested their foreheads against each other.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. A thousand times yes. Jace Herondale you are the miracle of my life and I can not wait to spend the rest of it with you as Clary Herondale.”

They kissed and kissed and kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, a wedding and a cure.....read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. This chapter was a monster to write. Please know I’m trying to get our beloved characters back to where they were in the show (before that horrid finale) and also closer to where they are in the books. I’m taking a little of both in this chapter and as always I am thrilled I could include book dialogue into my story! I don’t know if that part with Brother Zachariah makes sense but I hated that with how the show handled heavenly fire his “cure” seemed to be destroyed. One again this is unbetad. Please read and review.

A few weeks after they were engaged Jace and Clary invited Simon and Izzy to London. It didn’t take Izzy too long to start asking for wedding details. 

“Have you thought about where you are going to have the wedding? You know you guys can have it at the New York institute....I mean Magnus and Alec’s was so beautiful....”

“We were actually thinking about the Herondale manor. Imogen left it to Jace and we actually spent some time there when we were traveling last year. It’s really beautiful and quiet. We both felt a lot of peace there.”

“It’s huge too! Which I guess is good considering how many people will be coming....what with everyone in New York and here and Alicante.”  
“Iz, Clary and I want a small wedding. Just family and a few close friends.”

“That sounds just like the Fray I grew up with. So when is this shindig?”

Jace and Clary exchanged a look before saying in unison....

“Next week.”

“Wow...talk about not wasting any time Fray.”

“Well we don’t see any point in waiting plus the Clave has asked us to be their representatives at the Seelie Court summit. We will leave for that right after the wedding.”

“Alec told me Meliorn specifically asked for the two of you to be there. Have either of you spoken to him about why he asked for you?”

“Just some quick fire messages. He seems busy being the new seelie king. From what he has told us the unseelie king has been trying to overthrow him. Meliorn needs allies and he knows he can trust me and Clary.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for him to have asked for Alec? He is the inquisitor.”

“That actually seems to be the problem Iz. Alec is seen as the head of the nephiliam....Shadowhunter and seelies have rarely gotten along over the years. But Clary and I are simply friends....we don’t head up the shadowhunters or even an institute. I think Meliorn feels the other seelies will take better to us.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t hurt that you have both saved the world more than once.”

“I’m sure that helps too Simon. Jace and I are happy to help Meliorn how ever we can. He has proven to be a good friend to all of us over the years. Hopefully this summit will help strengthen the new alliances between all the downworlders and shadowhunters.”

“Enough work talk.....there is a wedding to plan! Have you found a dress Clary?”

“Tessa still has the dress she wore at her wedding. She said I could make alterations to it to make it more modern but I don’t think I’m going to do much. It’s a beautiful dress.”

“Do you have it here?”

“Yeah it’s in our room. Wanna see it?”

“Ahhhh Yeah!”

Both girls giggled as the left the room. Leaving Simon and Jace.

‘While the girls do that....wanna train a little? I can show you my new moves.”

“Sounds good.....and I’m betting I will still beat you.”

“We will see.”

Xxxx

A week proved to be enough time for Jace and Clary to plan the wedding they wanted....small and intimate. Herondale Manor was also proving to be a perfect venue.....big enough to house their family and allow them to get ready on separate side of the house but private enough that it didn’t feel like the eyes of the shadow world were on them.

“It really is beautiful here Clary....do you think you and Jace may move here someday?”

“I’m not sure Iz....we haven’t really talked about that. We don’t like thinking too far ahead....it makes us feel like we are missing the here and now.”

Izzy nodded her head as she continued to work on Clary’s makeup. After a brief silence Izzy spoke again.

“So exactly how does Tessa know brother Zachariah?”

“Turns out he was part of the London Institute before he became a silent brother....which I know is not the norm....Tessa said he had been Will’s parabatai before he got sick....the only way to cure him was to make him a silent brother.”

At the mention of parabatai Izzy had flinched. The two girls had only spoken about them becoming connected once since Clary woke up and Clary knew it still hurt Izzy that Clary had said she wasn’t ready anymore. Since then Clary had spoken to her therapist about it....she still loved Izzy....she still thought of her as a sister....but what she had come to realize was that the complete trust she had once had with her family in New York had been broken by their lack of action in her absence. Her therapist had also helped Clary understand that while it was partially up to her family to earn that trust back it was also on Clary to learn to forgive them and move forward....that had proven to be an ongoing process but a process both Clary and Jace were both willing to partake in.

As the moment passed Izzy smiled and continued. 

“I think it’s really special that you guys are being married by the same silent brother as Alec and Magnus.”

“Yeah. Plus with his connection to Will and Tessa it’s like he is family....which is perfect since we really kept the guest list small.”

“Which reminds me.....I should head downstairs and see who has arrived and who we are waiting for. Your makeup is done except for lipstick....but don’t put that in until after you get into your dress. I will leave you to change and be back when it’s time.”

“Thanks Iz....my makeup looks amazing.”

“Anything for my future sister.”

The two girls hugged before Izzy left the room. Clary then walked over to where her dress was hanging and smiled. It was the perfect dress in so many ways....the cut, the fabric...but it was made even more special because it had been Tessa’s....yet another link to the Herondale family....a family that was basically new to both she and Jace.

Clary untied her robe and slipped the dress on, turning towards the mirror to see how she looked, and smiled. It was perfect. She was still looking in the mirror when behind her she saw a floating gold light.....a familiar floating gold light. Clary couldn’t breath. 

“No. NO! Not again.....not today....not ever!”

Clary grabbed her stele from the side table and turned to face the light as it morphed into her mother.

“No. You can’t do this again. Michael said I did nothing wrong. He gave me my gifts back....I won’t let you take them again....I won’t let you tear me and Jace apart again....”

“Clary.....”

“No....not again...please mom not again....”

“Clary, sweetheart, I’m not here to take you away again.”

“Then why....how????”

“Michael and Raziel....it’s a gift for you.....”

“I don’t trust anything from Raziel. He did nothing. It was Michael who gave me my life back....”

Jocelyn walked towards her daughter.

“Is that what you think? That it was Michael who gave you your memories back?”

Clary nodded at her mom.

“Oh sweetheart.....That wasn’t Micheal....it was you and Jace and your love.”

“But Michael...he showed up in my apartment that night....”

“That was after you remembered....”

“But my runes only came back then....”

“No sweetie....again it was you and Jace. Michael only showed up to tell you it was ok....to tell you to use your gifts. He told you he had a part in all of it so that you would feel safe.”

Clary looked down as she tried to process what she was being told. Jocelyn placed her arms on her daughters shoulders.

“Clary what you and Jace have....the love you share....it’s beyond special....there is a power to it that even the angels have never seen. That love is what brought you back. Every time you felt a presence you were chipping away at what Raziel had done. Every time Jace watched over you he was helping you. I know he didn’t know that but he was.”

“So if he had stayed away I would have never remembered?”

“Probably. But from what I’ve seen of the two of you nothing would have ever kept him away. That boy would burn the whole world down til he could dig you out of the ashes.”

Clary finally looked up at her mom.

“Or suffer alone to keep me safe.”  
Jocelyn nodded. Clary collapsed into her moms embrace.

“Mom it was so terrible. I knew something was missing the whole time....I felt like half a person. And I didn’t know where you were....I couldn’t find any records. I was alone.”

“I know baby. I know. But you weren’t alone. You are never alone. I’m always watching over you. I’m always with you. I’m so sorry Raziel sent me to warn you. I didn’t think I had a choice....I was worried what he would do if I didn’t agree to talk to you.”

“Is he still angry? Could he do it again? Take my life away....take Jace away?”

“No baby....if anything he is a little scared. You and Jace broke what he did...your love broke the power of an angel....the two of you together.....that kind of power could be dangerous in the wrong hands.”

“Valentine said the same thing once....”

Jocelyn looked at her daughter.....a mix of worry and confusion on her face.

“That night at Lake Lyn....when he killed Jace. He told me he had to do it. That Jace and I together were too dangerous.....I didn’t understand it then....”

“He knew the two of you would stop him and you did.”

“That all feels like a lifetime ago.”

“You and Jace have both been thru so much but this last year and a half you both have seemed so happy and free....especially since your move to London.....you both deserve that.”

“I wish you could have gotten to know Jace. He is an amazing man....not just in the way he loves me.....but in the way he lives. He would do anything for the people he loves.”

“I know. I’ve seen him in action and I want you to know how happy I am you have each other.”

“Can you stay for the wedding....I’m sure Jace would love to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry I can’t. I was just given this time with you....but remember you may not see me but I’ll be there....I’ll always be there Clary.”

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too....now finish getting dressed....you have a wonderful man waiting for you.”

Jocelyn leaned down and gave Clary one last hug before she disappeared. Clary, while sad her mom was physically gone, felt lighter knowing without a doubt she was still always with her.

Xxxx

When Alec had gotten a text from his sister he ran out of the room leaving Jace alone and frustrated as he attempted to fix his tie. Staring at his himself in the mirror all Jace could do was grunt and groan as the damn thing would not tie right. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a floating gold light. Clary had told him about her mother’s visit before she lost her memory and for a brief moment Jace froze in fear that Raziel was now sending someone to tell him it was his turn to loose his. As the light changed and Imogen was now standing in   
the room Jace relaxed because upon her face was the biggest smile he had ever seen on his grandmother.

“Imogen, what are you doing here?”

“It’s a gift from Michael. I can’t stay long but I wanted to see you...to tell you how proud I am of you.....”

“I’m so sorry.....I wasn’t me but I could see what the owl was doing....I couldn’t stop him....no matter what he did....I couldn’t do anything....”

Imogen walked over to Jace and placed her hands on his face.

“My dear sweet boy. I know. I knew then. That wasn’t you. I never thought it was. I’m just so sorry you had to go thru that.....you have been thru so much in your life...but today is not about any of that. Today is a day of celebration. You and Clarissa are wonderful together. It makes me so happy to see how much you love each other. What you have is very special.”

“She makes me so happy. I wasn’t sure if I would ever be this happy.”

“You deserve every second of it. I have another surprise for you....two other people who would like to congratulate you.”

And with that two more lights drifted down from the ceiling and before Jace knew it he was standing in front of Stephen and Celine Herondale.....he was looking at his parents. 

“Mom....dad?”

Looking at his parents he could see his own tears mirrored in their eyes and in a second he closed the space between them to grip both into a hug.

“I never thought I would see you...either of you.”

They trio pulled away from the hug to be able to look at each other but did not severe all contact....holding hands as if in a summoning circle. 

“We’ve always been with you son. Your mother and I are so sorry for not being here....not protecting you....for all of it. But we are both so proud of the man you have become....you are better than both of us.”

“The Lightwoods did so much for me....then Clary....and then my true heritage came out and Imogen welcomed me and loved me. She would talk about both of you....it’s the closets I’ve ever felt to either of you.”

“Well my boy....you were very easy to love....looking so much like both of your parents.”

Imogen walked over to the group and Stephen let go of Jace’s hand to offer it to his mother.

“I am so glad my mother got to know you before she passed. You gave her the joy I had so cruelly kept from her.”

“Oh Stephen that’s all over now.”  
Jace looked over to Celine who had remained quiet.

“Mom....”

It was that one simple word that caused Celine to finally start talking.

“You do look so much like you father....but I can see me too. I know for a while you also thought you inherited my mental issues....”

“No mom....it’s ok....you don’t have to talk about.....”

“Yes I do. Yes I do. I was so worried when I was pregnant that I would pass all of that on to you and when I saw you struggling, talking to Lucian about me.....my heart broke. I knew what it really was....we all did....but I hated myself for even giving you those doubts about your own mind. But seeing you now...asking for help....going to a therapist. You may not have whatever it was I had but you are so much more willing to accept that you can’t deal with everything on your own....you are everything I ever wanted to be....everything I hoped my son could be. I love you very much Jace....”

Jace quickly wrapped both his arms around Celine as she cried.

“I love you too mom....so much. And I’m so happy you could be here today....even if it’s just for right now.”

“There is no where else we would be son. Know that even if you can’t see us, we are with you, always.”

Jace let go of his mom to walk to his dad.

“I wish we could have more time.”

“I know. Us too. But you are about to marry an amazing women.....no son wants to be hanging around with his parents for too long on a day like this.”

“I wish you could meet Clary. You would love her.”

“We already do Jace. We’ve watched you two together. How you fight for each other....for your family. As your mother I couldn’t ask for a better daughter in law. The love you two share is a sight to see. It’s quite the talk amongst the angels.”

Jace gave Celine a quizzical look.

“Your love overpowered the will of an angel....that has never happened before....no one even thought it was possible.”

“I prayed every day. I am so grateful Michael heard and helped.”

“Jace don’t ever think it was all Michael. Clary waking up was strictly because of how much you love each other.”

Jace nodded his head as he took in what his mother was telling him.

“Now go and marry that girl already.”

“I would mom...if I could get this stupid tie on right.”

Stephen then stepped towards Jace.

“I can help with that. Turn around and face the mirror.....”

Stephen then grabbed Jace’s hands from behind and guided them as he told him how to tie it properly. When it was done the two men looked at each other thru the mirror....tears returning to both eyes. Jace realized it was the first thing he ever learned from his father and Stephen felt joy at finally giving his son something good. Imogen and Celine held back tears as well at they witnessed the moment.

“Ok it’s time for us to go. Enjoy this day son. You are a lucky man.”

“Thanks dad.”

Jace hugged all three and in an instant he was once again alone in the room. It was soon after that Alec came back in.

“Everyone is here. Are you ready to go?”

“Absolutely.”

And with that both headed towards the garden where the ceremony would take place.

Xxxx

Jace knew Clary was beautiful but seeing her walk towards him...smiling radiantly as Luke escorted her down the aisle.....Jace was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life and when Clary’s hand wrapped around his it was like everything around them faded away. It wasn’t until Brother Zachariah started speaking that either of them looked away from each other. 

“We are here today to celebrate Jace and Clary’s love and commitment to each other. As they join their hearts today both the bride and groom have decided to say their own vows. 

“Jace I have waited for this day. I have always wanted this day and even during the times it looked like this day would never come somehow, deep inside, a part of me knew it would. I love you and I need you like light and air, like my chalk and my paint. You are my world Jace Herondale and with you by my side I know we be all right.”

Clary took her stele from Brother Zachariah and took Jace’s arm. Finding a blank spot she began to draw the marriage rune.

“Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal union thine arm: for love is strong as death”

Handing the stele back she smiled brightly up at Jace.

“Since I met you, Clary, you have been the blade in my hand, even when I carried no weapons. You were my sword and my shield against every moment I felt worthless, against every moment I hated myself, against every moment I thought I wasn’t good enough. Now I have a surprise for you.”

Clary looked at him, confused, as brother Zachariah lifted her arm and supported it as Jace cupped his hands over it. Never looking away from her face Jace’s eyes lite up gold and soon after so did both of their runes. It reminded both so much of that day back at the New York institute....when their connection had helped find Sebastian, when nothing else was working. In the years since that connection has only strengthened and today as they stood in front of the people they loved most that connection was on full display. Neither was sure how long they stood like that, eyes locked, runes glowing but all too soon their runes faded and their was the now familiar feeling of the energy pulse. While Clary and Jace were unaffected by it brother Zachariah flinch and released Clary’s arm. Both looked to him in word.

“Are you ok?”

Brother Zachariah shook his head, as if shaking off a bad memory, but then looked at the bride and groom and smiled.

“Yes. I’m fine Clarissa. How does your arm feel?”

Clary looked down at her arm and saw the marriage rune for the first time. Her head then snapped up to look at Jace.

“How?”

“I don’t really know. It just sort of came to me a few days ago. I tried it on my self first. It felt right to do it today.”

“It’s perfect.”

The bride and groom smiled as Brother Zachariah continued. 

“As Jace and Clary have committed to each other they will now live their life as one. Connected forever thru love and the runes that now bind them. And finally as I introduce you to the new Mr and Mrs Herondale....the groom may kiss the bride.

Everyone cheered as the happy couple embraced. 

Xxxx

After the ceremony everyone ate and quickly headed off to the make shift dance floor that had been set up in one of the gardens.

“That’s a pretty nifty new trick you got there Mr. Herondale.”

“I’m glad you like it Mrs. Herondale.”

“I like the sound of that even better. Mrs. Clarissa Herondale. I could definitely get used to that.”

“You know you can keep Fray or Fairchild or even Morgenstern if you wanted....”

“I want to be a Herondale....that’s the name that allowed us to be together.”

“Whatever you want Mrs. Herondale.”

They both smiled.

“Speaking of Mrs Herondale....have you seen Tessa? I would like to thank her for the dress.”

“It is a beautiful dress...but not half as beautiful as you.”

Jace leaned down to kiss his bride....his wife.

“Last I saw her she was headed into the house with Brother Zachariah.”

“I’d love to thank both of them today....what to come with me?”

“I’ve told you a thousands times before where you go I go.

Hand in hand the new,y married couple headed back inside the house. After a short time they found Tessa in the living room.

“Tessa, we have been looking for you. You are missing all the dancing....”

As Tessa turned around Jace and Clary could see a figure lying on the couch. As they got closer they realized the figure was Brother Zachariah except...somehow he looked different...gone were the silent brother robes they had always seen him and as well as some of the markings that showed him to be a brother.

“I hope you don’t mind I grabbed a T-shirt and sweats from your room Jace.”

“No of course. Is he ok? He looks different....”

“He wasn’t feeling well after the ceremony so I brought him in here. His runes started to glow....like your had before...but then he passed out. He is breathing and his pulse if fine so I think he is ok. He just hasn’t woken up yet and some of his runes are gone. I don’t think he is a silent brother anymore.....”

From the couch cane a shaky voice.

“Tessa....”

The three Herondales looked at the figure on the couch.

“Jem are you ok?”

“Yeah....actually I feel better than I have in a long time...it’s like I’m...”

Jem started to look I’ve his runes and could see some were missing.

“They are gone....I can’t hear my other brothers. I don’t think I am one anymore...I think I’m me.”

“But how?”

“I don’t know Tessa...maybe...it could have been the two newest Herondales. During the ceremony there was an energy burst....I felt some of my runes activate...I wonder if it cured me....made me mortal again?”

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea it would do that to you....if u had known I would have never tried....”

“Do not worry Jace Herondale. This is not a tragedy.. I did not choose to be a silent brother. It was the only way to help me when I was gravely ill.....but now. I do not feel my sickness anymore. Whatever you did not only made me mortal it made me well.”

Jace nodded his head.

“Why don’t you two rejoin the party. I’m sure people are looking for the bride and groom. I’ll stay here with a Jem.”

“Are you sure? Do you need anything?”

“No Clarissa. I’m fine here on the couch with Tessa.”

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like. You can even move to one of the bedrooms. Clary and I need to leave tomorrow for the summit but you don’t have to leave.”

“Thank you.”

Tessa walked over to the couple.

“Yes thank you both. It was a beautiful ceremony. I am so glad I was here to see it. I wish you both nothing but happiness. In case I don’t see you before you leave please, the both of you, be safe.”

Tessa have both a kiss and then returned to Jem.

Clary and Jace watched the two together for a moment before quietly heading back outside. 

After the were gone Tessa grabbed Jen’s hand.

“Are you really ok?”

“Yes. It would seem that once more a Herondale is the object of my deliverance. I should have anticipated.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Here is the next part. Like I’ve said before I’m trying to get our people back to where they are in the books....where they should have ended up in the show. However, it won’t be exact (for so many reasons) so please read and review. As always this is unbeta’d. I don’t own them I just had to fix what the show did to them.

“Thank you both for your excellent work at the summit. I know a month was longer than any of us expected for you to be in the seelie realm.”

“Clary and I were happy we could be there to help. Meliorn is going to make a good king. He wants the alliance to work and with us and the other downworlders agreeing to back him if the unseelie king should attack it seems the rest of the seelies want it too.”

“I’ll send your report over to Inquistor Lightwood....I’m sure he will contact you if he has any questions. Before I let you go thou I do have another matter to discuss with you. I have accepted an offer to become the dean at the newly opened Shadowhunter Academy. The Clave has asked me to recommend a new head of this institute. I would like to recommend the two of you.”

Clary and Jace turned to each other, surprise etched on both of their faces.

“Please know this is not because of your last name, although even I can admit there is something right about Herondales leading this Institute. I wouldn’t be recommending both of you if that was the reason. In a short time both of you have earned the trust and admiration of every Shadowhunter here. At first I thought it was your reputations preceding you but the more I have observed you both in action the more I have come to realize that I’ve never met two nephiliam who work harder, train harder, or lead better than you two. I’ve have witnessed first hand how everyone in the room turns to the two of you for answers, advise and battle plans and I’ve come to the conclusion that there is no better fit here than both of you. Now, of course, the decision is up to you and I know you must both be exhausted. They don’t need me at the academy for a few weeks so you have some time to decide.”

“Thank you for considering both Clary and myself. We will definitely talk it over and let you know as soon as we have come to a decision.”

“Yes, Thank you, it’s quit an honor.”

“It’s one you both have earned. Now go rest and I’ll get this paperwork over to the Clave.”

Clary and Jace reiterated their thanks and hand in hand headed towards their room. Once inside both flopped onto the bed.

“I’ve missed this bed. Meliorn was a wonderful host but....I never felt home.”

“I never dreamed we would be gone so long but I’m glad the summit went so well. Alec will be happy with the progress we made....maybe I should call him, tell him we are back....”

Jace started to reach for his phone as Clary rolled over so that half her body was now draped on top of him.

“No....not yet.....he will see the report....you can call him tomorrow. Let’s enjoy being home and just rest.”

Jace lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

“I could do that.”

She leaned down and kissed his lips before resting her head in his chest.

“What do you think about being the heads here?”

“On one hand my first foray into heading an Institute didn’t go so well....but on the other I don’t even feel like that person anymore. And I like the idea of us doing it together. We’ve always worked best as a team.”

“I wouldn’t want to do it with out you by my side.”

“So you want to do it?”

“Yeah. I mean it’s obvious this is home now. We are happy here. Why not make it really permanent?”

“I would love to really get to train some of the younger ones....maybe set up a more regimented training schedule.”

“We could do good here.”

Both grew quit as they contemplated what was ahead for them. The silence was only broken when Clary and then Jace yawned.

“Ok. We can talk more tomorrow. I, for one, am exhausted and have been looking forward to being back in our bed.”

“Me too. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt so tired in my life.....but first I want to shower.....could I persuade you to join me?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Clary giggled as she ran towards their bathroom....Jace hot on her heels. 

Xxxx

Ring ring ring

“Ugh....why didn’t you turn off your alarm Jace....it’s too early....I feel like we barely slept...”

“It’s not my alarm....”

Jace rolled away from Clary’s body to grab his phone.

“It’s Izzy.”

“Hey Iz. Did you forget about the time difference it’s 2 am here.....”

“Jace oh thank god. I need you and Clary to come back to New York....Simon is in trouble.”

Jace switched over to speaker phone so Clary could hear.

“What do you mean Izzy?”

“Clary, I am really sorry to wake you guys but we need your help....I’ll explain when you get here.”

“Ok Iz....we I’ll be there in a little.”

“Thank you.”

After hanging up Jace looked over at Clary.

“What do you think Simon got into?”

“I don’t know Jace but whatever it is Izzy sounded frantic.”

“Yeah. Ok. Let’s grab some stuff and portal over.”

Xxxx

When Jace and Clary arrived in New York they found Izzy in her office being comforted on the couch by Alec and Magnus at her desk magically flipping thru books. Izzy looked up at them teary eyed.

“Thank the angel you guys are here.”

“What’s going in Iz?”

Izzy looked up at Alec. Alec leaned in to kiss her head and began to speak.

“Asmodeous found a way out of limbo. He grabbed Magnus thru a portal......don’t ask how....we don’t know....he sent a fire message saying he would let Magnus go in exchange for Simon’s immortality and daylighter power. We weren’t sure what to do....wherever he had Magnus we couldn’t track them. Simon was willing to do it....wanted the chance to be mundane again. We held off for nearly two weeks trying to see if there was another way but no one....not the Clave....not Lorenzo...could come up with anything. We finally decided to make the trade. We said we would only do it at Lorenzo’s house....we had other warlocks there....Luke was there....and Maia brought some of her pack....we thought we had all of our bases covered. Asmodeous shows up with Magnus and does the ritual. Everything seemed fine but then Simon passed out....as soon as he hits the floor Asmodeous disappears. It wasn’t until Simon woke up that we really understood something was wrong. Simon is mundane again but he doesn’t remember anything before Clary turned 18....he doesn’t remember the shadow world or being a vampire or any of us....not even Izzy.”

Silence filled the room. Clary stepped back into Jace’s familiar frame and he wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands over his as she all but whispered.

“Where is he?”

“We called his sister...explained what had happened. She came back up to New York. Thankfully whatever Asmodeous did also erased the encanto Simon performed on his mom.”

Clary shook her head processing what they were being told.

“Ok. So he has his family with him....that’s good.”

The silence returned as everyone nodded.

“Jace can you remember reading anything about something like this when you were trying to help Clary?”

“Iz...Clary’s memories were taken by an angel. I wasn’t looking for anything about a demon. I mean I already knew there were memory demons.....”

“This wasn’t a memory demon Jace! It was the prince of hell!”

“I know that a Iz. I’m just trying to answer your questions.”

“Well then what finally did it? What finally brought Clary back? You mentioned Michael....do you think he would help us?”

“Izzy from what Jace and I have been told and what we know in our own hearts it was our love that woke me up. It looks like Micheal just came to us to tell us it was ok...that Raziel wouldn’t try to do anything again....”

“Ok but why a year later? Jace you must have done something different that night......”

“I didn’t Iz....it was just like every other night over the course of that year....”

Jace’s voice cracked as he remembered that night and all the other nights before. Clary squeezed his hand so he could feel her with him.

“Then why did it work then? It had to be something....maybe the moon was in some sort of alignment or whatever Raziel did wasn’t meant to be permanent. Think Jace....it has to be something. I have to help Simon. I love him. I want him back....l....”

“Iz I’m sorry. I don’t have an answer. From what we were told every time I watched over her....every time she could feel my presence....we were chipping away at what a Raziel had done....”

“I walked right up to him Jace....hugged him...and there was nothing. He didn’t know me at all and from what his sister says he has made no mention of feeling weird or like anything is missing. He is just living his life and I’m just here....missing him.”

“Iz I can look over all the books again....like I said I was looking for things that had to do with angels, maybe I missed something.”

“Izzy we will help anyway we can. Do you want me to try to talk to him?”

“He remembers you....not the Shadowhunter you but the best friend he grew up with. He has asked about you. His sister told him you had moved to London with your boyfriend....she left out the shadow world part.”

“Well maybe if he sees me it will jog something. I can go tomorrow.”

Izzy simply nodded as the silence yet again filled the room. This time it was Magnus who finally spoke.

“Well this book is no help....you can avoid it in your reading Jace. It’s late why don’t we all try to get some rest?”

“Magnus is right. We can look at this tomorrow with clearer heads. Jace your old room is still set up. Magnus and I have been staying here too.”

“Um yeah....ok. Sounds good......Iz we are going to figure this out.”

Izzy tried to smile at her brothers and soon everyone was headed off to try and get some sleep.

Xxxx

After two weeks of rereading every book Jace could think of he was no closer to helping Simon then the day they had arrived in New York. Clary could see the toll it was taking on her husband and as she found him hunched over a pile of books late one afternoon she knew it was time to say something. Carefully she sat next to Jace and placed a comforting hand on his back.

“Hey why don’t you take a break?”

Jace turned to her....his face colorless and his eyes bloodshot.

“Hey. How did your visit with Simon go?”

“Same as all the others. He doesn’t remember anything of the shadow world. He thinks I live in London with my boyfriend and that he, himself, is a boring economics major. The lie his sister told him about being in an accident that caused the memory lose seems to have done the trick....he doesn’t seem to be questioning anything. He is dying to meet my boyfriend thou.”

“Imagine how shocked he’ll be when he meets your husband.”

“Let’s not try to blow his mind but maybe meeting you wouldn’t be a bad idea....maybe it will jog his memory?”

“I’ll do anything....but do you really think I would help him get his memory back when you haven’t been able to?”

“You’re right.”

“But I would still like to meet my wife’s best friend.”

Clary smiled at him.

“I would like that too. Now back to my original question...why don’t you take a break? You’ve been at this non stop for two weeks.....you need to give yourself a break. I want my husband healthy when he meets Simon.”

“I just.....There is nothing here.....I mean I already knew that but.....I read everyone of these books when I was trying to get you back and there was nothing then.....but now I look at Iz....by the angel I know that face....I know exactly what she is feeling....and I just want to make it better for her....but I can’t. She keeps asking me to think back....to remember if I did anything special that night at the gallery.....but I know I didn’t. I know from our parents that our love was stronger than an angels will....but I hate telling Iz that....I feel like it’s telling her that her love for Simon is less some how....it just hurts her more. And I know....I KNOW...the pain that’s already there....and part of me feels like I’m living it all over again....feeling it all over again...”

Jace pulled Clary into a hug....silent tears streaming down his face.

“Jace....you can’t keep doing this.....it’s not healthy....why don’t I portal us back to London....just for the night....we can sleep in our own bed....maybe you can call our therapist and see if he can talk. It’s not good to relive all this pain....both of us have been running ourselves ragged since we got here. One night at home could do us some good.”

Jace slowly pulled away from Clary and nodded.

“Yeah....Yeah...That sounds good. Let’s find Iz and let her know.”

Xxxx

“You’re going back to London?! Why are you giving up? Is it because you are still mad at us? Is this your payback for what we didn’t do when Clary was gone?”

“No Izzy, of course not. Jace and I just want to sleep in our own bed for one night. We will be back in the morning. It’s just for tonight.”

“You have a bed here....but nothing here is good enough for you anymore. What do you care Clary....Simon remembers you....you still have your best friend....you haven’t lost anything.”

“Hey Iz I know you are hurting but I’m not going to let you talk to my wife that way. We have been breaking our asses the last two weeks.....we are both exhausted....we want to be in our home for one night....sleep in our own bed....try to get our heads back on straight so that we can come back tomorrow and continue to help you. I know better than anyone in this institute what you are feeling right now....what you are going thru.....”

“Yeah you do but you got Clary back....all by yourself....just by the power of your love. What if I’m not so lucky?”

Jace walked over to Iz as she began to cry and hugged her.

“Iz we won’t stop until we get him back....I promise you....but we won’t be any good to anybody if we run ourselves so ragged we can’t think straight. Clary and I will come back tomorrow ready to work. I will even check the library in the London institute and see if they have any other books that could help.”

“You promise you will come back tomorrow?”

“Of course Iz. In the meantime why don’t you take some of that elixir Magnus gave you to help you sleep. Simon needs us all at the top of our game.”

Izzy looked up at Jace. He had never seen such dark circles under his sister’s eyes. He wondered when was the last time she really slept.

“Ok. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Maybe your library will have a book that can help.”

“Maybe.”

Jace kissed the top of her head before she turned around and headed for her bedroom.

“I’m sorry Izzy got so upset. I know she didn’t mean any of it.”

“Fear makes you say stupid things and right now Iz is terrified that she won’t be as lucky as us.”

“There has to be a way. This is different from us....this was a demon stealing his memories....it can’t be the first time that happened. I know Tessa has been off the grid with a Jem while he gets readjusted to being mortal but do you think we could ask her if she has ever heard of anything like this?”

“Yeah. It couldn’t hurt. We can contact her tomorrow....right now I just want to get home. I have barely spent one night with my wife in our bed.”

“I couldn’t agree more Mr. Herondale.”

Clary turned away from Jace to create the portal and then turned to him....extending her arm. They then went home hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the books.....and the “real” version if the characters we all know and love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between updates. I’m crazy busy at work but I know where this is going and I will contact nice to update until it’s finished. Once again this is unbetad. Please read and review!

In the week that followed returning home to London for the night had become a habit...a habit both Jace and Clary were happy about. London was truly home now and being able to go back there, even just being able to sleep in their own bed, gave both the peace they needed and every morning they would return to New York in the hope they would find something to help Simon. 

So far nothing had worked but that didn’t stop any of them from still trying to figure it out. Clary had begun to have regular lunches with Simon....each time hoping he would remember something of the shadow world....she even told him she was staying in New York for a while because of her (fake) job as an art curator.

It was as she was returning from yet another unfruitful lunch that Alec stopped her in the hallway. 

“Hey Clary. Any luck at lunch today?”

“Alec, hey....nope. It’s like everything that happened after my 18th birthday just didn’t happen. He is the Simon he was then.....all the confidence he gained, all the knowledge....it’s just not there. It doesn’t seem to upset him too much that he is missing time. He’s happy he survived his accident. He is just living his life. Honestly, if I didn’t know how much he loved the life he had these past few years....how much he loves Izzy.....how much getting my memories back meant to me.....I may think it would be best to leave him be.”

Alec seemed to take in her words for a moment before finally speaking.

“I have to believe that his love for Izzy is stronger than anything else. I mean look at me and Magus...at you and Jace....at everything we have overcome to be happy and together.”

“We won’t stop until we find an answer.”

“I know. If I didn’t know that you guys left to sleep in London I would be worried Jace was sleeping in the library.”

Clary’s face darkened for a moment before she plastered back on a slight smile. She was not, however, fast enough for Alec not to notice.

“How is Jace handling all of this?”

“You are his parabatai.....can’t you feel it?”

“Everything is very garbled. For a while it felt like how it did when you were gone....which is understandable considering the situations are similar. But now....actually ever since you’ve been going back to London....it’s more mixed.”

“Listen Alec I don’t feel totally comfortable talking about Jace like this with anybody but I do know how much the two of you love each other so I’ll say this....he is struggling. This whole thing has been really hard on him and I think it would really help if you two talked....maybe even just trained. It will be good for him to get out of the library for a little. Plus he has been trying to come up with a new training schedule for when we take over the London Institute....I’m sure he would love your input.”

“I know we haven’t had time to talk about you guys becoming the heads over there but please know I think it’s great and I know you two will do amazing things there. And as far as Jace....you are right I should talk to him....it will do me some good too.”

Clary smiled up at Alec.

“Thank you that means a lot.”

The two hugged and then headed the separate ways. Clary turned while Alec was still in ear shot.

“Alec, any word from Magnus?”

“No....he is still at the Spiral Labyrinth with Tessa.”

Clary nodded and both then turned to leave.

Xxxx

Jace was deep into an old shadowhunters text when he heard a slight knock. Looking up he saw Izzy in the doorway.

“Hey sis. What’s up?”

“Find anything?”

“No but we will.”

Izzy silently walked over to Jace and sat next to him.

“What if we don’t?”

Jace had never seen his sister look so tired or scared. His heart broke as he wrapped his arm around her. She fell into his embrace while small sobs wracked her body.

“Hey. Don’t think like that. We will figure this out.”

Izzy sunk further into Jace’s embrace. It felt like hours before she finally spoke.

“How did you do it?”  
Jace took a deep breath before answering. 

“Iz. I wish I could tell you that what worked for Clary would work with Simon....but we both know I can’t.”

Izzy pulled away from Jace so she could look at him. For a brief moment Jace thought Izzy was going to be angry with him.

“No....I don’t mean how did you get Clary back....we have been over that a million times...I mean....how did you get out of bed everyday....how did you function at all....how did you live while there was this vice around your heart.....I can’t breath...most days Alec or my mom have to drag me out of bed...it feels like even thou my world has stopped everything else around me keeps going on.”

Jace dropped his head....the pain in his sisters eyes was too real....too familiar.

“Iz....I don’t know what....I’m not sure how to answer that....it was the hardest thing I ever did....every day.”

“And we let you do it alone. I know you don’t want any more apologies but I get it now. Back then I thought you would get thru it because she was alive....she may not be with you but she was alive and had a life. But now....all I want to do is run to Simon, throw my arms around him and never let go....it’s only been a few weeks but you did this....felt this....for a year. I don’t know that I have that kind of strength.....”

“Don’t say that Iz. You are one of the strongest people I know. And you are not alone. We are all here trying to find the solution.....and I know there is one out there....we just need to keep working and we will find it.”

Izzy nodded her head and then returned to his embrace....it was minutes later that Alec found them....still hugging.

“Hey. I just got a message from Magnus. Him and Tessa May have found something. They are coming back to the institute.

Isabelle looked between her brothers....a smile she was terrified to let come out threatening to break across her face.

Xxxx

“Tessa found an ancient text in the labyrinth....amongst all the stories about the beginning of the nephiliam there was one that caught both of our attentions. It was about a young man who had lost his memories from a fall years earlier. He continued to live in his village but nothing before his fall came back to him.....until Johnathan Shadowhunter had him drink from the Mortal Cup. Once he became nephiliam all his memories came back.”

“Magnus are you saying we need Simon to ascend?”

“Yes Jace that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“I don’t know Magnus....people can die from drinking from the cup.”

“We know Alec. But Tessa and I have put a lot of thought into this. Simon already has some angel blood thanks to Jace....we think that will help protect him from that outcome.”  
It was then that Izzy....who has been quiet....finally spoke.

“Some angel blood......we think it will help....we can’t put Simon’s life in danger like that. He could die......he can’t die.”

Maryse walked over to her daughter and placed her arms in her shoulders.

“Baby, this may be the only way to get him back....are you ok with that?”

Izzy looked at her mom....both of their eyes filled with tears. 

“Yes mom....I can’t risk his life. I won’t.”

“Ok. Then that’s that. We keep looking for a solution. Izzy why don’t we go back to your room? We can finish up those books we were going thru last night.”

Izzy nodded at her mom and turned to leave with her. Once out of ear shot the others continued to talk.

“Guys I don’t know how much longer Izzy can do this....it’s killing her.”

“We just have to be here for her Alec. There must be another way....did you guys find anything else in the spiral labyrinth?”

“I wish we had Clary....finding this felt like a miracle. As soon as Magnus and I felt confident in it we came here.”

“Then we just keep looking. That’s what Izzy needs from us right now. I’m nearly thru every book here but there are some more back home I want to look at. Maybe Clary and I can head home now and we can all reconvene here tomorrow?”

“Yeah lets all try to get some rest. Magnus are you going to head back with Tessa?”

Magnus could see the answer his husband was hoping for and Magnus was more than happy to give it to him.

“No. I’m thinking a good nights sleep in our bed will do me good.”

Alec smiled slightly.

“I’ll head back to the labyrinth....see if I can find anything else.”

“Tessa you can come back with me and Clary....you need to rest too.”

“I will. I just want to finish up what I was doing and then I’ll head home.”

With that the group said their goodbyes and were soon heading out.

Xxxx

The next morning, as Jace returned to New York with an armful of books, he found Alec in the library.

“Hey...you on book duty with me today?”

“I can definitely help with whatever you got there....but I’m actually hoping we can talk.”

“Sure. What’s up?”

There was a long pause before Alec spoke.

“How are you doing? I know this must be hard for you....the situations are so similar.”

Jace placed the stack of books on the table and turned to face Alec.

“I mean yeah it’s hard....a lot of memories are being dragged out....but I have Clary back. She’s here and we are married and happy and building a life. The memories still hurt but then I grab her hand to walk thru a portal or I bury my nose in her hair as we sleep....its seeing Iz....seeing the pain in her face....that’s the really hard part. I know exactly what she is feeling and I can’t help her. I want to take it all away for her.....make Simon remember....but I can’t. I can’t give her what Clary and I have.”

“All we can do is what we have been doing. We made a lot of mistakes with you and Clary.....mistakes I’ll regret for the rest of my life....but at least all of us have learned from them. I’ve seen the power of what all of us can do when we are together....I believe we will figure this out. But Jace even if I couldn’t feel that you are running yourself ragged I can see it. Are you getting any sleep?”

Jace took a deep breath...there was no point lying to his parabatai.

“I try to. I do. It’s just....I can’t shut my brain off some times....too much of the bad stuff comes to the surface when I do.....”

Alec opened his mouth to speak but Jace lifted his hand to stop him.

“No I know that’s not healthy....you don’t need to say it.....I make sure to check in with my therapist a few times a week....even if it’s just a phone call.”

“That’s good Jace. I’m glad you and Clary have that kind of support system in London.”

Jace nodded as he continued to speak.

“So same question to you. How are you holding up....seeing Iz like this is hard on all of us.”

“You know it’s like you said I want to take away all her pain but I can’t so I just keep moving. I make sure she gets out of bed....that she eats something. I think I’ve read every book in the library in Idris. I was really hopeful yesterday when I got Magnus’ message but Iz was just so against it....”

“She’s scared. As bad as it was when Clary couldn’t remember it was worse when I thought she was dead. Simon alive means there is still hope. I wish she was more open to the cup thing but I get why she’s not.”

“Well hopefully we find another solution soon.”

“We will. We just have to keep looking.”

“Ok...so what did you bring back from a London?”

Jace smiled as he and Alec began to look over the books he had brought from home. Both men felt something inside them loosen as they spent the morning working side by side for the first time in years.

It was hours later that Clary found them still in the library. Not wanting to disrupt them she paused for a moment and couldn’t help but smile....the two men sat in nearly the same position as they read....it was the most relaxed Clary had seen Jace in months.

As if feeling her presence Jace looked up and smiled when his eyes met hers.

“Hey....is it time for lunch already?”

“Yup. I told Simon we would meet him at the restaurant. We should be going so we aren’t late.”

Jace looked over at Alec....silently asking if he was ok finishing up on his own.

“Yeah go....who knows maybe it will be your smiling face that finally jogs his memory?!”

“I suspect that is not what will happen but it’s worth a shot. Wait until he finds out we are married!”

Jace marked his place in the book he was reading.

“Ok we will be back after lunch. Try to eat something Alec....these books will still be here.”

“Yeah. I’ll head to the cafeteria now.”

Alec marked his place and stood. He was barely fully standing when Jace brought him in for a hug. Alec, at first surprised, quickly hugged him back. Clary, who could be seen over Jace’s shoulder, made eye contact with Alec and smiled.

Xxxx

“So how did you two meet? I know I should know that but...”

Simon tapped a finger in his head.

“It’s ok. We met outside the Pandemonium on Clary’s 18th birthday.....you were there too.”

“Huh....and you’ve been together ever since?”

Clary looks at Jace. Their therapist had told them the best thing to do was to tell Simon the truth where they could...sometimes it was easy.....sometimes, like right now....not so much.

“Pretty much. We’ve had our ups and downs but I’ve loved Clary since that first night....she was the first person to ever really see me.....and it’s because of her that I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Fray this guy seems like a keeper....make sure you invite me to the wedding.”

Clary and Jace simply stared at Simon.

“What? Is something on my face?”

“No uh....it’s just that...your sister was so happy when you woke up and then all the doctors came in....and it had just happened....”

“What just happened Fray?”

“Simon, Clary and I got married ...a few weeks before your accident....you were there. Your sister was just overwhelmed and misspoke. Clary wanted you to meet me first before she told you.”

“Oh...oh...wow! I mean congrats! I wish I could remember it....I’m sure you were a beautiful bride.”

Clary reached over the table to grab Simon’s hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wasn’t sure how to tell you I married someone that as far as you’re concerned you have never met.”

“It’s ok. I get it and I am really happy for you. I guess it’s just that....I mean I know I’m missing things....that a huge chunk of my life is just gone but there have only been a few things that I’ve been upset about forgetting. It’s silly. I should just be grateful I’m alive and ok....”

“It’s not silly Simon. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah I can head out and give you guys some time.”

“No Jace it’s ok....if you married my best friend I would assume that we were close too.”

“Yeah.”

“What other things are you upset about Simon?”

Simon paused and took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Jocelyn....she was like a second mother to me and Becky said she passed away and I don’t remember her being sick or her funeral....”

“She loved you very much Simon.”

“I know. I’m so sorry Clary. I can’t imagine loosing my mom.”

“Thank you. I miss her everyday but I know she is watching over me and that she is so happy I found someone to share my life with.”

“Jocelyn would have loved you Jace. It’s obvious how much you love Clary....that’s all she ever wanted for her daughter.”

“Thanks Simon. I only knew he for a short time but it was clear she was an amazing mother.”

“She was and Luke was a dad to both of us. Speaking of he’s been emailing me. I can’t believe he quit the force and runs a bookstore now....with his girlfriend!”

“He is the happiest he has been in a long time.”

“Good for him. He deserves it. How does he feel about you moving to London?”

“He is happy we are happy. He has come to visit. He can see how settled we are there.”

“That’s great. Maybe after the semester is over if you guys are back there I can come for a visit?”

“Of course Simon. Clary and I would love to show you around.”

“Perfect...but speaking of school I better get going if I don’t want to be late for class. This has been great. I’m so glad I got to meet you....again...Jace. Thank you for making my best friend so happy.”

“It’s the best job I’ve ever had.”

Jace smiled over at Clary before shaking Simon’s hand. 

“Lunch same time tomorrow Fray?”

“You know it. I gotta get my best friend fill before we head back home.”

“Great. Catch you later.”

Simon swung his book bag over his shoulder and headed towards the alley where he had chained up his bike. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he never saw the car coming until it was too late....but Jace and Clary did.

“Simon!”

The couple ran towards their friend as the car drove away. When they got to him he was bleeding from his head and unconscious.

“Simon. Wake up. Simon. Jace he’s not responding.”

Jace leaned close to see if he was breathing.

“I think he is having trouble bleeding. His pulse is weak too.”

“What do we do?”

Clary looked to Jace frantic and could tell he was searching for an answer. She could also see when he found one.

“No Jace....if it doesn’t work....if Tessa and Magnus are wrong about your angle blood....”

“I know....but Clary he is dying. I don’t think we have a choice....if you want I’ll draw the iratze....”

“No. He’s my best friend. I’ll do it....but if he turns into.....I won’t be able to stop him....it will have to be you.”

Jace nodded as Clary grabbed her stele and began to burn Simon’s skin. The next thing either of them heard was Simon screaming.


End file.
